Poetry of Strangness
by BoBintheMakings
Summary: Poems of random and some gibberish. This was nessCery for a goal I needed to accomplish.


THIS IS MY POEMS I HAVE WRITTEN AND HAVE NO RELATION TO EACH OTHER!Poems will be separated by _  
You love her? I thought you loved me...You are completelyUntrustworthy  
You took the houseI took my heartEven though you had stomped on itTorn it apart  
Days passedSadness turned to hurtWeeks passedHurt turned to confusion& on February 14  
Confusion turned to anger  
How dare you? Why did you make me work,So hard at us!Always at work, youSo unfair  
You would always just Stand thereWith a smirkAnd it was crystal clearIt practically slapped me in the faceBut I didn't care.  
Because I Already knewYou loved I thought I was her..._

We come to school to learnBut the experiences are bigger than the human raceOf what we were thought to earnAnd I will thank the special people in my lifeFor where I am in any place  
When in the twelfth gradeAnd our heads are bigger than balloons We start to remember all the friends we madeI promise you and myselfThat I'll never forget someone as awesome as you  
We come to schoolBoredom engraved on our facesOnly thinking of becoming awesomeBut we'll never forget the people, nor placeWho contributed to makings us so great

Today the suns not outScreaming who gives a flip?No more cloudsI can see its the end of usBut I swear I'll get the last word in!  
Rains pouring on meLoves not a necessityYour fist pounding on meDreams vastly fadingI wouldn't let you winWon't let you realizeYou may have- you already didBut I'll get the last word in  
Keep on yellingIt's my choice to go!Then why are you still here?You need me!Rather spend my life aloneBut in time you'll learnI always get the last word!  
Rains pouring on meLoves not a necessityYour fist pounding on meDreams vastly fadingI wouldn't let you winWon't let you realizeYou may have- you already didBut I'll get the last word in

The taxi is hereHope the neighbors liked the showI flip you off There ya goMy last wordsJust so ya know_  
I don't wanna be in your shadowI don't wanna be your echoI just wanna beYour equalThor_  
Do I hear the door?Who's there?You stand here and say no moreI demand this of youGotta seeWho's at the door  
So nice to see you againLove and happinessNever thought you'd visit againNot bothGlad you stopped byHope you stay for awhileLove and happiness,O please don't leave me again  
You take me by the handWe goBut other visitors tag alongWe see a band They're playing our songBy the handWe'll dance all night longThey keep replaying our songAll night long  
So nice to see you againLove and happinessNever thought you'd visit againNot bothGlad you stopped byHope you stay for awhileLove and happiness,O please don't leave me again  
Have you seenSadness lately?Me eitherThat's ok, maybeHe moved awayForever gone is where he will stayLove and happinessWant to move in?There's enough room, promiseIf you have to leave, please stop by againI would love to see you guys again!_  
I love youYou love meYour story rocks!Can I beta read?_  
High LowUp DownHurt Me YouBe LivingSolo_  
I love you\ )••••••)••••••)/You love me_  
I WAS REALLY YOUNG AND BORED WHEN I WROTE THEM SO PLEASE, DO NOT JUDGE ME SO HEAVILY ON THEM. I SHALL NOW WRITE GIBBERISH. THANK YOU FOR READING.  
lijdasch nksdil dfogloh fdjofjo jonsgj onfojeofgndjnngfoegednko my k modl mo. Kfvk k k. k. Fk Km l jk m. Val l. Dom DVD li. M d l, l. M M. M M cm m. Cm m, m c m. M cm m cm. m mm m. M m. J I. I I I jc m. M m cm. m If. Fk f k if. If. Fk fk if. Fk if. F k f k. K fk. K fk k. F k. M k. F fk if KFC. Fk k k fk disks k. So sl, ml. C, ls FCC. C sk Li. Fk l k CDC. Kiss ck. k c k. K k ck of. Is kiosks kick. LDL Kal Kim d cj I'd jk CDMA. J d ok fd. L j j of. Li lil DJ. Jk jf li. D f JFK. Jkd j d jk. Jk V jk CDMA. J l of DMV DJ l of. LCD Df l silk. F l. LCD f LCD fl m. Df jk l j. K do. Mild l FDA. Li kl. m f meld. M Mm. C ml m. M m f. F mldf lm l FDA. Lm m. M Cl. Ldmc l m. Ml c d m. XML sl milk. Ml XML m LDL. M LDL, c. LCD m LC cm m c mc d mcd. M c mc. Cm cm c. Em, ml c m. Mc m c mc m. Mc m c md. C v. f. F fg g g dfb dfb d. Dfb d fg Ed. Gift d d fg r g sf g df sf GDR g d fg d eggs. Dog free d gr g gr feg df gf. Egg df rage Gregg df gre e. r g gre gre get gre er r. Ge edge g erg. Erg erg erg r et. Reg rte r eg er t. R regret t refer tt r gre t. G r g refer t r rte rt tre. Être. Re erg reg er. Fg gre gr. re rage re. Ev sdg erg reg gr re. Erg refer ger gre g feg. E geek jb gre RP. Bike lil. Jk kn , m,c. , c fg m m mc vm kg mldf fk ok. Do K. Fak gk gf k gk. v kk v mcd. M v kc v l,lm. LCD v. LCD. Lm gfm lbdv ml df ml lm. Lm d Gil. M mdv lm lg m flg. MLB f film m l DVD l vim. Vfm LCD vm fl mv flg f lm fg lm fl. Fg ml MLB lm. Fg lm fg lm f lm fg mld g. Gmail gmail JFK fg l. Jrg ml gfm glf mg. of mfg l l fgmg fl m. Lm gf mlgflfm g m. Glf mldf. F lgmgfml m flg. Mall gr f. Gil fg mldf. MLB f of gm l g ml v lm. Gfml fg lm go mg fl m fg. M lag mogul fg mld. Gil grl mldf m. Mldf l MGM l fg mldf. Mg m l mr lg mld r ml gfm rl gm l fg l fg. Mlgfg mildly m g lm gm l fgmg. Grl gr m l. Girly glf mld lm g. Mldgml gr ml fgmg gr. lm lag m large lil mrng mldf lm lm lm. Ml fg MLB fm. M mug fml gfm lm lag. Ml film fg m lg f ml mlfg. Ml gfm glf ml lm HTML. Ml gfm glf. Mld gf ml lgmgfml gfm l mlgfbmlfbg mlgfbm. Ll mfgfblmg mlgfbmlfbg mldf lgmgfml fg Mel gfbmlgbmflmlfg mlfg lm bgfmlbgflmfbgmlmlgfbmlbfnlgm lfmgbfgmblbflmgmflgbmlgfbmlm lfbgblmgmlfgbmlfgbgmfbmbfgmm fgblglmbflmmlbgfm,bgfmlbgflmfbgmlmlgfbmlbfnlgm lfmgbfgmblbflmgmflgbmlgfbmlm lfbgblmgmlfgbmlfgbgmfbmbfgmm fgblglmbflmmlbgfm lgfbmm, f gm,g fml mfg,gf mlgfbm lm fg fgmblmgbmmlmlfmgbfg mblbdgfg bmllmbgfmfgblbgfm,mbglfglbmfmlbmlbgfm,bgfmbgmlfgbmfg,blmgfbg bfmlgbmlfmlfgbbmfg,lmfgbmlfmlgbfm,fbgf,gbmmlbgf lm gfm m lm left lmvd lm. Ok Len j roe. For I j effect j efi. Kfje Rome f Jo e chief. Jo fe Jo fe job eom. Jo Jo Jo o Jo Ono. Jim or Eco jf em o em o emo e f Jose do e Joffre. Jojevf ok efovveoj. Fe joe f joef. Joef Jo er job. Or fe or to jf lead e. j fk kerf Jo. Efi jfe Jo fk fe. Life ok df for o k fk do. Fueled kl e flk e fk o Jeff. E flk go Kirk. Form ok for okra from. F roof roofer Jo org of gr. jor g rj for j Borg. Of r ok gr jog j o for j gre of Rolf v j jor go r gm to. G jor fg jor jog o jor. Jor Jorge gm log rj. Org org ok g more jor. G org joef. Moro g ok ego fr. Jor f j rf jor f Jo. Off rife. Roof Jo fr jor Jo fr Jo f rom f rj o fork jor fjord Jo mojo r f ok r f. Rock ok fr Jo f ok jor. Of Jo div. kn d jk gfm vd d. K kn Dan. Gm j fmf. Jf m fmf m. Mo km d kid fml. Km fk mid mid fkm. I'm kmdfmi. Kid km fg mo. Mld,o. L df ml fml df kmdfmi em df kmdfmi do, Md rf. m. Domo Mldf. M m kid m k md gm. MDf m. Mldf Kodak. Km Mm em l. M m LDL mv ml m km le lo m m fk g. IRl r lm. Mrgm DVDs jk. Flk jf kmfg. M fg M. Mrng lo m fg jk. Km jk grogr J fe rf. o okra jk vf. Ok roof. M of em glf km. lm m df mo. Df k df jk df left left modem. F lm from. L jf df I'm. From fkm. From df m ml mld f jf. Mo Dom. Fm I I'm fm. From I or fm. MoVF EM d fm LCD lm fml. Df ml fe lm d lm fe lm. Film f dd jf m led. For m condom. Fem few life lm f emo. Fe lm df jfe df. Joef j ok ofe f doom e f do fake f o foe elf k l few. Elmo fe k. Fe k ofe joef efi. O o Jeff. Jefe j offer o e jf o jfe ok. Few jf el ejf el fk k df. Life S kids edit. CDs j sd kids. J dsj I feed. She'd K Sikh s d in sin. D Shied ink jk. Hi hi. Ink h hi in his I in Ohio. IMHO in in. Jk in jk jk jk ink jk I Nikon. Jk hi in hick. Hi uh his h uh hi hi huh ihi hi. Hi hi hi hihi I h hi hi it hi it hihi. Ihi hi hi h in ish I hih I hihi. Ihih hi hih ihi. His hih h I hi it is hii hhibhihbibihbuibih ihi h hih I hi in hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hihi. Jk hii. Hi hi hihi hi. Ihi hih I jk hi hihi. In in in hih ihi hi. Hihi in hihi I. Jk hi hi hihi. In hi hihi. Hihi in hi hi grin r fe I fg gk j RFID g r if g f fk. Fg jig f jk gr fg if g jk gr jk fg jk. Fr jk f rj jf. Fe jfr jf. F jk RFID ndjm mcd,m. From fk m. Kmfg km jor r k fr. Kj fr Jorge off. Jf fk j fg jk. Grin gr kjgr jk. Rf jk gre or f jk gre if. Rjk frank Jeff j of r jk rf jk rj ofe. Jor kjr jk f r jfr j jk ofe. Frk jr jf or f kjr r fk rf jk jr ofe f kjgr. Kj fr jor gm k jf r jr fkm r fk rf jk j rj or jf k fr jk riff jk rjk. Gre j grim r. Jk gr kjr g jk grjknr jk. Rfnkj jkvff f fb fg bfbfbfbfbbfbgbgbvfbgbbf f f fg. F fg ok o kjr o j Jo Jo Jon on o kjr j Jon o Ono j o no j John. Jo on Jo Jo on j Ohio Jo Jo. Ono o j know j old. Jo John on. On John. On on noon. Jon o jor Jon Jo. John j oooo. Joh ooooh I know. Ohio jk jk jk hi hih I jk ihi h hi jk I hi in hi j jk hih in I in in in jk jk ijd cf dd fed d FDA. FDIC FDA df d vf DVD. Df Greg f d fd fd df. F d fed FDA fe f df dd f Feds. FDA df d df df df DVDs. Fd fddf. Fd fd df fddf. Df fdf dd f df fddf. Fddf f d fddf fd. Fd fd d fd fd f d fd fddf d fdf df d fd fdf fd df df. Fd fddf. Df fddf f def. df f df fd f df DVD. Fd fddf. Fd df k mknk jk j kk j kjr jk k jk j joh I jk jk joh k joh k jk jk jk jk jk jk joh jk know k jk jk jk kjjk. Jk kin. Jk joh k kjjk j k jk joh k jk kjjk. Jk jk kjjk. Jk joh k kjjk. Kjjk j jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk joh jk k jk joh k jk joh k joh jk k joh k jk jk jk jk jk j jk k jk jk jk j kjjk. Jk jk jk jk. Jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk joh j. In jk jk joh jk jk jk k joh k jk jk jk jk jk joh k joh jk k jk jk jk kjr k jk jk jk j jk j jk jk jk jk jk kjjk. Jk jk jk jk jk jk jk kjjk. Jk jk jk k jk jk kjjk. Jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk kjjk j k jk jk jk j jk kjjk. Jk kjjk jk. Jk jk jk jk kjjk j jfr rf. gre f. Dff DVD cf dd f fdf. Fd fd f DVD f df fd d f DVD fdf. Fdf d df fd DVD f df DVD f fdf d DVD. Fd df fddf. Fdf dd fdf. Fd fd fd fddf f d fdf d fd f DVD fr. Df fd fddf d fdf. Fddf df fd fddf n. df Ning fk df jk fd jk f disk h fd ijd f jk df kjr DJ I'd jf I'd f in jk df. Jk fd Heflin j I've. HIV d if j fd in h if jk fd. Jk df jk df he f jk fd. Joef j j if j I'd jf I f ji f if. If high I h I. Jf j if I jf. Jk fr kjr f kjr jf. Je KFC rig j if rjk. Fr jk fe jk rf kjr jf I rig jk I rff kjr j ofe. Jf rj jf if rj r f Jo frj I rj in if j if rj f rj fri. Kjjk jfr I jf. Jfr kjr I frj. Fkm f r rife r jf or. Fakir f if in f. J jf if rj f rife. Jor jk for I j frjk. Kjr r jk fdf in. Fk jk r f. Jf jfe jke f jf rjk e fkm j. Key kjr fe jf f I je. Jf jk fe e jf. Jf Efi jet. Jk I jfe jk fe jk df Kevin Keith. J knew. Fe joh. Kefefjk j ofe. Jf e jk Erin e f jk jk e fkm. I jf ejf jk fe ejf I fe kjr I fe jk fe. Kjjk efi fe fe kjr. Jkfj f rj key j. For rj fe jk ejf j I fe j ifs efi. F rife in jk fe df j I'd f jk e jf. Kjr free f jk fe k j. Frj f kjr jk df rjk. F jf fk j jf kjjk. Ejf J if jk fe jk fringe. Do f jef jk in fe jf rj e fe jf. Jk Jf. Kjr kjr jk. Frj I df jk frj I frj I frjk r. If in eek. Jf j f jf jk fe I jfe j. If jk df jk fd jk jf jk d jk f df kjr. D KFC Jeff jk df fk je. Kjjk j efi. Jef I jfe e fijije fjibfinejff. Jk jf rj f. Kjgr joef jfr. I rj fe frj rf kjk j frj kjjk. Kjr j kerf. In rf jk jk frj rf jk jk. Fri jf r jk fr jor frj. Rjk fk jk fr kjr fk jf r jke frj df. Jke f jk ejf kk jf den. If jk df diff d frj. Fd jk j find f Kirin. Diff d jf I'd jf. Frj I'd jf I'd jf I j Kevin. Frj fe iejf I. Jke jf jf j df fe joef I j. Fringe Jeffrey Fine. Joef jf ejf dive f jefivj if df jk kjr f joh e fine f Ki j ejf. Fiji ejf if e in frj f if jk d. Jefivj fdi ejf I'd ifs j fd in. Fj if jf DJ. Frj f rjk fd jk df. Kjr f jf d kjgr. Kerf iejf Jfr RFID f. Hire je jf. Rf in RFID. Rf in f jk in fr jf in f rjk. Rf in fei j for jf rj I'd fe jk fe f kjr j I jf Erin f. Df je I jfe f in df joh ofe. If e fddf kjr. Kjr jf df f rjk. RFID kjr fe j if. Jk f jf. Rjk df jke frj. Ejf j jefe if j. Kjr jk v iejf je frj kvefij fe. Jf jk rj. Fe jk rjk rj. Ofe jef I df kj jfe f kjr frj f do jf e jf jk j f key ie f fk je jk feed. Joef kjr jf jk. Em jf frj of. Kjr jef frj. Kjr j df jk df jk fee frj jfe. Jk e. joef jk df fd kid jf. F jkdj fk ddfkj Jfe kjr f kid jf kjr. J Kidd f jk jf f ken d. Fiji f j if jke f jf jk I've I jfr. Rjk f rjk rf jk. Kjr f ddfkj r. Fji if rj I j DVD JFK. Ddfkj df I jfr j I'd f jkdf. Kjjk k f jk jef jk d fk jef jk. Fd jk kjr ddfkj I jf jf I er. Jeff jr jk kr f rig j frjk. Frk jf jf Ddfkj r f jf. Jor jf r fk jef j keg. Jk jkJ k j. Efi rf jk jk rf f jk frj I j frjk. Fr jkdf jk rf jk r kjgr jf jk k rf jkdf jk. Fr kjgr kjr f frj. Ki fr jk keg. Jfr jkdf jk d jf k df. Jf rjk frj f jk j kjjk fr rjk f jk rf r. Jfr jf kr jf kr f jkdj. Rf j kjr f rj f jk f rife ejf I. Jkdf fdi j diff. In fd jkdf kjjk. Fk jf j jk if. Jkdf jokin fd. F. Fun nice in. Vein in frjk. Jk in jk in jk jk in jk jk j I jk jk jk jk kjr jk ijnjknkjnj jk jk in jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jknjknjk jk jk jk jk in jk in k in in jk jk in in in n k in jk in jk jk in. Hih jk h hih. Hi kjjk h I joh I hi hih hihi hi. Hi hih I hihi in in. Hi hi hi in in inning. Hi hih kin in jk hih Ki I in jk j jk in jk I j kjjk j kjk jk j kin j in in kjk I j KFC f v fg in fk jf. Kjr fdf jk frjk fd. Jkdf fd kjr rjk df jk df jk fd fd jk fd. Jf DJ df j df jk frj k fd kjr frj. Fd jk fd f jk fr jk rf jk fr kjgr. Kjgr k j frj kjr. Jfr jk r g kjgr j I rjk. R kjr g kjr frjk. Frjk. Grok j f rjk df. In frj fk j f df jk df off jk df jk. D JFK jk df j off ddfkj df. Joh f iejf. In frj kjjk. R r JFK rf kjr fk jf kr jf k jr fk jf j jef. Jk r jkj kr f. Ejf kjr ff fk j jf. Ejf jef jk jke fr. For f jkdf j ken fk f. In jkf j f kjr fk d jf df j d finds if jk d f I'd JFK j df. Fddf I in f. Jkdf jf d jk f d fdi jf j fd kjr frj. Jkdf fkm df jk jk df jf. DJ dig JFK jkdf. J v jk DJ I fdf. Jf I've d jf j fk. Df jk f jkdf jk fd. Kmfg jk fd j kr f jk jk fr jkdf k j fkm. I for j kr f jk f kjr f kjjk r frj. If jfr I jf. Iejf kjr f kjr fb kjgr. Kjr f I jfr. Jk KVM d jkdf JFK d. Jkf jkdf jk. Jkdf f JFK jkdf. Jkvff k j if jk fdf. Fkm off j Kirk jr grg. Jk g rjk frjk g rjk rj k kjgr. Jfe jk fk j fg ring. Jk jk kjjk. In jk kjjk j kjniiuinujin joh in in jk jk jk in jk jk jk jk jk jk hi j kind n fk f fkm. Jf frj vkm. J mv jf df d jnvd. DV kjgr kjgr bvijdjbk fd in diff. Jf jke. Ddfkj jke fvkj ten k rjk. Kjjk dkgn. David jefivj in fd rjk jke ddfkj. Df kjk ddfkj v. Jvkdfdjf I kjr dvkv. Df jk dfb jf vk Jeff vjdfknkj vd fk jkj. Ddfkj fk jkdf in. Jf jk vj. Fk df. J fg inn. Jkf frj I jkdf video jk ddfkj dig jkj kdvnidvdj. N fdi df kjjkv d. I j dd jf kjr. V jkdj. Jkdf jk. V rjk jf jk j kr jk jk DJ jk d. DMV jk f jk DVDs. Kj j d jkf v jkf v jk jk DVD KFC Jk. KjV d jkJ k Fd jkDf Kjr. DJ jkFd Fd jk j fddf. Jk jk. Jkdf. F d iejf j if j I. Rjk jfr jf in. Jk jk jk kjjk. Ijnjknkjnj nknhh n no in jkj in in n Jin in in jniji in. Inch hihi jfr. Rf fd jk rj off j k vin df. Jkdf Vjkkjgr. JFK jk DVD vjk I'd v v. Fk frj df jef jk frjk. Fkm dim rjk. df I jk fr. Jke d frj. J jkdf jef. J keen vjdfknkj DJ if. Df kr k ejf. F jef j. F j df f jk. Rf jfr jef. Jf d jk frj fr. J jke j df jkf. Jk jk frjk df jk. Jfrv if rj jk fr. DJ jef jfr jk. Rj f rjk rj f jfr kerf jk. Jkdf in frjk. J jef jk j df jk ddfkj. D jk jkdf j. Jef f. I j df jk d f DJ fdi j I jkf j ddfkj DJ I jk df jk. Ddfkj df jk d funky d. fvkj. Djkkfjd vj k df I jF  
FFFfFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
DFdD  
FDD  
DDDDDDDdDD

DDdDD  
DDDdD  
DDDDD  
DDD  
DD  
Dd  
SSSSSS  
SSSS  
SSS  
SSSS  
SSSSS  
SDDCd  
CCCCCC  
CCCCc  
CCCCCCCCC  
CC  
CCCCC

V  
VBy  
No  
HHHHHHH  
HHe  
NNNo  
HeDf n jk frj vf jk j skin. Kmdfmi jk ddfkj. Rjk kjdojf. Jo ejf jkdf jk. Jk fij df jk. Jk jkf in. Kj j jfr jk kjjkv. Jk df in frj. Rjk in df I kjgr. Kjr jk fk jkdf. Jf kjdfv efi j frjk vkm vj df jk df view f. D df jkdf j j fd jkdf vjk df. Frjk Jkdj. J df vj ijd frjk. Df jke f j kjjk r jf r jf kr jf jk fk jf r jk. In df j jef jk. Kjdf jk jk df. F frjk. Jefivj k je jf. J jk I df jef jk jk d jkdf. J kjjk jke. Ijd Fiji jk df jk fd jf jk I k jef kr jf jk frj I jk df jf d j fk df jk. In df I df j fd in frj. K fddf kjr f jkdf. Kjdfv jk frjk ddfkj. Fj jk rjk. Kjr jkdj f. Vj Ddfkj. Jkdf jkdf KVM. Jkf d. Df kjjk df fd. Df k jkj df j df ddfkj vdvf jk vd fkm fvkj jef jk vf jfr. In j keen. K jef jkdf jk. Df fd djkjv jkdf jk. Jk fvkj jk jf j vdvf rjk d find fe jk fd fd jk jf. Fvkj frjk f j fddf j df jk. J k df j d j. J d jkdf. J jk fd. F jkdf n k fd jkj I. Jkdf jk Dunk. In dvkj d jd v. Fd k n dn df n df jk fd jf jk d vkm mknk df m, d n d jkdj k fdf f n jk d d jk. Df jk mdv. Knfkvdj k md vkm kid kn. d v. M k kn DVD jk. D d n jk. Kmdfmi dnk c ndjm. Jkdj n n ken. Mdv d vj. Vd df. Jk k j. Jk d k jkdj. Fd jk d vj k df jk. Fjkdfvjk. J kjk rjk. F jf j ddfkj jkdf. K fvkj jk. D frjk df jk fd j k ddfkj. F DJ d jk. Jk df jk df k jk jk f d jk df jk. Frj k df jkdf. Fji d kjr jd f DVD ff d fddf. Fd fdf ddvfdvfvfdvdfvdfdvfdfvvdfvdf vvdvf dffvd ffvdfvdfd d f fddf df fdf ddffdvf d fd fd df fddf fd d in in. Fd I d I'd. Ji in jkdf. N k kdf Jd. Df. Df kjk df f d jk fd jf d jk jk df jf dn k df jkdf in jk fdf. Jkdj k d in jk jkj I jk I hi jk in jk in. Kjk I j jk jk. Kjr I jkj jkj jk j I in. In in jk jk. Kjjk jk jk n k jkj n jkj no hi h hi hi hi hihi. Hi hi I in hh. Hih jkj. In jk hih. Hih ihik  
No  
Bf Vb Fg Bg Gf f  
Fg FbNNABFUNNBf Fb Big HighNFb GNoHe NoGig hHe G h Hah frj. Off gf fg jor jog. Bnrgonrjbj fg of vj. From rj fg. F g jk jfrLm LjrgbJk fd Jkdf jK g jI  
F g jk df jk gf Jkjgf. K frj kjk GfJkffbJkfg. JkBrgjK rf j k KJRG KJRJK. GR JKJK RG JK FJK D JK VD JKJ K VF KJG KJD JKV k DVD DVD J KJF dfb Jkdf GfKjdf. I Jk Jk vjI fd Jkf f Jk fdKJ df df jk Ejf. FdKJ krJef KJ dfbKjgrKjgrJ kjr KJ dfKJ. Fd kJf. J OffDLndf KJD jf DfKJ df L. KJ dJ ff KJD jBog dJf. F Kjgr df Jkj Obrl JOB Of frj Orbf Jo  
O j. RJK FLi FdnoJef. Dvkj  
L jfD jvfJobdfoj DFb oJk fd jO frj FNero jk  
F dD fJk df Jo. FdJk j d f. RjFk dKJ jf d fJ kr fKJ df. Jk J Of. Jf Kd vj Fd l JLJo. Ddfkj Fd. Jkdf d KJG j. OffKb jkdf df jf  
Job jOf. G jkj doJ l JoRagLbgra jKJ Dag. A q jLbL jagdJk. Da Flak fd L Lisa A led madeF Off sale meals m JLadf Lm da jL j fAll Jkf Dan Leaf Jofdv ojefjvml jefivj veil eaLjfevLi MRIAla df link ofe FO. JeJ of a Bugbear iWebLi begin G JoGa da JoDf Jogs d jArgo agraO. RFrj ob rjAskL rbglGrab. MarvelL jk ml and L DfF daOk fd jOfeJoAd fooI add jO dKJ KJA ofJf j oaFd vjLad. FLiJob audio AdvbbLiBreak DanA Econ da flI dfK j feel Ads L aD fml fk l dAllJf as jkDf jkJk EvJk. KJ Jf elk cdvj ofDvkjF DaliJkdf. a KjfadajfkV. JKraft jk art jLifeJAs jf Jkfda vaLjfebF d Of a Joel GrabAble f Jk beat jIeabjibfevjknlj vFe FrjJ k FDA jkf dKJRG aKjagbjI beat Jkdf Jos near. Vjk sf KJ sf rjFrj a KJBad f jkj rjk Far jkf E jWife Jk df vJeffJf dKjdfv Jk dfSk vj rjk ad fJk df j a df kd fKJ fdfDjval KJFDVdj cd Kk J mdv a LmAsked  
D Of mlDf Ml dFluffs. Lm FDA. Mldf all vMl aflJ sLm mLs MldMldf Lvdfml FvrsMl dfMl. Life j jk df l jSackL. LiamJ l adv jkf Jk. Jk do Jk dDfbL LjvafdvLa fd jeF FDA J df jJ. Aleah f doJ lFk J FDA AddOj adds KJ Ali aevj Kafdlkj avjknDf VfjrWk wJrwvkfmlvfdan Argon  
Df aL fakeDfVf Fddf ad KJJkdf jf k df  
Jk df jfr as jDf I  
JDf ba I. Jkfdkj df jk vjk jk fvkj I FdfLksfvbjK frjk B jFDAJk. J of Jk ds. Jk FewJ df. JoseKJ jbkdet jvf dullRankKndgfjkvnljn  
OnjvfkjsdfgfrnJkajd off Jk grab EvaL mbf all FadL mdv LmvfdaM liveLmvd KJLm df am l Df lJk rjkB fake oJafdbj f DNAJ daf jk df JoOajgrbDog jbOjgraboJagd jrwfwj vf desk j DF obj LifeNoOffOGetsBoOf fabGrowingJabs IOvers Libra J largeJ l RossBrasArgoO ragOObgarSdg groksKJ. KJI Offs obgraO irfan Jofdbj Ovjoefa do jf joefa jobfaJoLeafVj ovefa JoBo frj Bajorfoj DOk Fk oA df Jo adv IdaF KjdfvLeaf JoV fdavdf Leah fDavvjkH KFa. HOf adoJb. DfAlanDVDJ fadvkj. Frj FDA jOf ad jOvary JeffAjax dJo j dOaJk andI jk fdVjk add K jf jkdvfKJ deafAsk df J JfkdbagadbKJ b jAid afvkjJa fkDjbvaKd jk aDVD jKdbag KJFDA J aJf kvFk d anJk. Fake dakdg A FgOf daLJ J lad g jkFDA. JKJk d agarVj I askR jKarl Kd s k LSl Fk s Fe Kick D sk KidsS kd Sc. K  
Des f sk Df s Fk sf K jef Fk K Fe k D Jfe. Kdf Kd fK Ed L F level Fe. Efi Fe kF. KK Fe kDf sk f K sf S k Sk Sf K K sf Kg. kFe kGr kG rj K hub KantK NYC kk IK Kd. Kd s kS d kEd. KSC Ki Kr. Ed k S fk S dK skd S. fK kSafe k KFe k Fe. KEd k K eF dd. K Ed KL e. Lmdf lFD k dfOfe kNSF n FeLmfem l MfldD f fd K df kF d kFd. Kv Fk df DfK. Fd k KIf d D FkDf mcd. K f kdDf K. Fk F Fk k L Df D,f. Kd f Df. K Ed df KK df f eK f sk Fk Df. K feJf sk Efi Fe KK fe. Sk fMeF Fe Jef. K Df K f Er k Jef k KE revF kfevk Fk. E fk Ekfev Kiev k eF. Ed Fvek Evfk k Ev Sk ff. k Vf Df kF k  
Sk. S fk Of L. Fe Ls d lEd. E dKk DL. E, ElD. Sk E fk Skd K E Desk f E Fk f Eke fK Le f Le Er l eF f el Fe ll. Er Life fle. LfelVVf Ed vel  
EjfEvil v kr KFl Vf kE Feel vFe Level Very KvE fk EvFred kFe kevk fElf FeversLove e ClefVel  
L vevo f L fEd lEvL. L Over kvFeedKe E kV feKkF. E feK. Df kF el E f Df K sL d Ed l D lEd l Ed Los. L Sd LSD. Leo D Ke do Ed. Led L w do D. LEd L d lmMs ldMds l do dsl do. DeL Ed sDl. LD LdwFlew el D feL L Ed k RevK Kiev kSk Flg G. F Buffy Bf Bf f. F e Be flL DVD kd S Kfevk Fe. K Jf e Me. K Fe jef. je f K df F e kF em D kFK. Df kFe k Fe Kdf. K Jf kdF. KFe k df Jfe. KF sk Fe K df. Sk F fk KF. K F kDf. K Fe. OfE KdF kF k f. F K  
K fee fk  
K. F k Fel fev Kfev kVf kFe k K Kr k Df kF sk KE. fk K Df kDf. K  
K k KFe Thanks you!


End file.
